


零薰/Specimen of Lightning

by flashoverxxx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashoverxxx/pseuds/flashoverxxx
Summary: 二年薰和俺零的故事Bad Boys
Relationships: Bottom!Hakaze Kaoru, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Top!Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 8





	零薰/Specimen of Lightning

零薰/Specimen of Lightning  
by缴枪不杀

与己煽情胶着的唇忽然退缩，在羽风薰略带疑惑睁开眼睛的同时，他听见女伴带着些羞赧轻声说：“薰君……有人在看着我们。”

眉头轻蹙地侧过脸，果然和一个家伙对上了眼。  
真是奇怪得很，这条通向杂物间的走廊本就鲜少有人经过，更何况此时此刻上边正开着热闹非凡的Iive。脱离了接吻时忘我的气氛后，重低音音响贴着地表的脉搏开始变得清晰可闻。

“抱歉抱歉，是我认识的人~”羽风薰挽起女伴的一缕鬓发，请求原谅般印下一个吻，“请立即把我丢掉，作为扫兴的惩罚吧。”

女伴笑起来，用做了好看指甲的手将他衣领整好，柔声道：“好啦。那过后联系。”

满面笑容告别之后，背向高跟鞋远去的声音，羽风薰卸下笑意，懒散地走向倚在墙壁上的不速之客。  
“你好——、有事吗？”他朗声问。

朔间零朝他投来有些玩味的眼神，脸皮厚如羽风薰一时间竟莫名地感到不自在。他快速地眨了眨眼，只见朔间零从口袋里摸索出一包纸巾，继而递到他面前。  
一步之遥的那人抬手点了点自个儿的唇，黑色指甲与冷白皮肤搭得要命。愣了半秒，羽风薰随即会意。他从善如流伸手，拈出一张纸来。  
“谢啦。”

染于浅粉薄唇上的梅子色来自另一双唇，可以想象出那成熟果实一样的香气，堪堪几下便被纸巾拂掉。打量眼前玩世不恭的金发少年，朔间零兀道：“你经常这样吗？”

“嗯？”灰色的眼睛微眯起来，羽风薰把用过的纸巾折好，丢入一旁的垃圾箱，答道：“当然不。只限不会给人添麻烦的女孩子。”

他瞧见朔间零闻言抬了抬眉毛。

所以这个梦之咲学园的大天才……究竟有何贵干呢？

朔间零是如此灼人的存在。即便现下他未显露出平素的凌厉之气，甚至表现出了普通的友好，也让人无法放松。蜷曲得恰到好处的黑发，裹着岩浆般的红眼睛，比例完美的身材，一切的一切，都宛如失速的列车狠狠撞进眼里，除此之外一片废墟，寻不到任何可以抵御的屏障。

羽风薰极其讨厌思想被随意摆布的感觉，他反省道自己一开始就应该表现出不悦，毕竟算是被搅了一场雪月风花。而且对方至今都未说明来意，更让他产生被玩弄的烦躁感。

舔了舔有些干燥的唇，他决定率先离开。

而事情的发展远超他的意料。  
他倏尔离危险的红色熔岩很近很近。唇上先是错觉般的冰凉，尔后便逐渐延绵起令人战栗的热度。羽风薰总算晕乎乎地反应过来：自己正被朔间零按在墙上亲吻。

朔间零的吻技很好，看似温柔又带着绝对的压制性，有条不紊地攻城略地。那灵巧的舌头舔过上牙关时，羽风薰觉得连带脊梁骨都一阵酥麻。他抬起微微颤抖的手，试图将朔间零推开，结果发现对方的力气大到夸张，教人陷入对其物种的怀疑。

思绪已然慌不择路，羽风薰只好倾尽全力在脑中否定被吻时的直观感受，以至于不那么难堪。因此搭在朔间零肩上的手也忘记放下，形成了不自知的亲昵姿势。

等到两人的唇终于分开，羽风薰的呼吸简直是糟糕的凌乱。朔间零看他眼眶湿红，无措得可爱，便又轻咬了一下他的唇辦，并好心地替他舔去一丝唇上的唾液。

费劲地调整了片刻呼吸，大概还在缺氧的羽风薰忽然没头没脑地间了朔间零之前问自己的问题：“……你经常这样吗？”

美丽的恶魔歪了歪头，眼瞳和耳钉溅上同样炫目的光。

“当然不。”他笑着说。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 补档2017.8.8  
> 坏坏和坏坏贴贴


End file.
